It is known to provide towel-dispensing cabinets in which a loop of web material extends between a reservoir of clean web material and a collection region for used web material. Conventionally this loop hangs down below the cabinet and provides a sufficient length of relatively freely supported web material to permit a user to dry hands and/or face on the web. By pulling downwardly on the web material leaving the cabinet, a user can draw fresh material into the loop as used material leaves the other end of the loop and is drawn back into the cabinet to pass to the collection region.
A substantial exposed loop of web material can be unsightly and this invention relates to an improved web-dispensing apparatus which although providing a freely supported loop when required, houses a substantial part of the loop within the cabinet when not being used.